


i adored him anyway

by tonystarked



Series: I Didn't Know You Were Even Sad [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Falling Out of Love, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarked/pseuds/tonystarked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't love me, but you used to. I wanted to say thank you for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i adored him anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of A Softer World.

Realizing that what you once had is over and done with was a painful experience. As painful as running into a brick wall at full speed, as painful as swallowing shattered glass, and as painful as watching the one you love not love you back.

It hurt especially because he knows what it is like to hold him in his arms, he knows the taste of him, and the sound of him, and his expressions – he knows everything about Scott and it is what amplifies the pain more than Isaac could have ever imagined.

But he doesn’t fault Scott for falling out of love with him. He wouldn’t fall in love with himself either. He’s surprised that Scott had stuck with him for so long; Isaac had thought that once out of high school and into college, Scott would leave him hanging – but really, Isaac should have known better because Scott isn’t like that.

Watching Scott direct his Bambi eyes at the girl across the room, Isaac knows and he feels dread in the pit of his stomach, his throat suddenly closes up, and he can no longer breathe. Scott looked up at him with a worried furrow in his eyebrows and asks Isaac if he’s okay, to which he nods and turns back to his coffee. He catches Scott glance back at the girl once again and then quickly look away with a guilty look in his eyes.

Isaac recognizes the blush and the sappy smile from the earlier high school days.

Scott hasn’t directed it at him for months now.

“I think I have a new idea for my book,” Isaac says as he puts down his coffee cup and puts on a shy smile, as if everything was okay. As if his world wasn’t suddenly falling apart.

Scott perks up and his face lights up with the intensity of his beautiful smile. “Really? That’s great! What’s it about?”

Isaac smiles hesitantly. “It’s… a tragedy.”

Scott’s smile doesn’t waver. “I’m sure it will be amazing, just like everything else you’ve written.”

Isaac looks away.

* * *

Months later, Isaac still feels the pain in his chest when he looks at Scott and Scott remains as oblivious as ever. He still feels the pain and bitterness when he catches the looks that pass between his boyfriend and the girl (whose name he found out is Allison).

He has just finished working on the second draft of his short book – a short story about love. He stares at his computer screen, re-reading the opening sentence again and again and then rewriting it until he’s satisfied.

Isaac by no means is planning on publishing it – writing is just a pass time for him, but he writes it for Scott. He wants Scott to have one last thing of his before they both go their own ways. Their university is a big one, boasting over 35,000 students and it wouldn’t be hard to get lost in the crowd and avoid Scott as much as possible once their relationship is off.

* * *

 

Scott throws himself on his bed and allows his muscles to relax after a long and hard day – he had just taken his last final of the year and he was feeling pretty confident about it. He couldn’t wait to go back home for the summer and see his mom and his best friend Stiles.

Scott spread his arms and he felt it bump on to something on his bed he hadn’t noticed before. He grasped it and saw that it was a small 1” inch white binder and had his name written in a black permanent marker.

He opened it up and smiled when he read the first page:

A PIECE OF ME

BY ISAAC LAHEY

_Dedicated to Scott McCall – My first love._

Scott began reading the short story, truly engrossed with the compelling characters and heartbreaking plot. It was about a couple falling out of love and the struggles the two suffer while trying to adjust to life without the other.

Hours later, Scott flipped to the final page and his sad smile wavered entirely.

_Scott,_

_You don’t love me, but you used to. I wanted to say thank you for that._

Underneath it was a picture taped carefully to the paper.

 

 


End file.
